Polymer delivery systems for application to the teeth have been used to protect the teeth from bacteria and plaque formation, to provide sustained delivery of active agents, such as fluoride or antibacterial agents and to deliver tooth whitening agents to the teeth. However, the prior polymer delivery systems have, in general, not proven sufficiently durable to remain on the teeth for extended periods. The teeth are routinely physically abraded by brushing and chewing and are exposed to a wide range of temperatures and pH levels as a result of eating and drinking. Under ordinary conditions, therefore, most polymers will not remain on the teeth for very long. Accordingly, there is a desire in the art for a robust delivery system that can provide whitening particles and other active ingredients to the teeth, as well as to protect the teeth from plaque and biofilm formation, without rapid delamination during routine activities, such as brushing.